V7.6
* April Fools' Day 2017 skins |Release = March 22nd, 2017 |Related = 7.6 Patch Notes |Prev = V7.5 |Next = V7.7 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chromas packs have been added to the store: * * * * The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon1625.png|Sakura Blossom ProfileIcon1626.png|Sakura Poro ProfileIcon1627.png|2017 April Fool's PVP.net Nexus Siege * Nexus Siege blasts back into rotation from 3/24/17 (12:00 PT) to 3/28/17 (04:00 PT) and 3/31/17 (12:00 PT) to 4/4/17 (04:00 PT). League of Legends V7.6 General ;In-Game Options Menu * The Options menu has been significantly reduced in size at larger than 1200 vertical resolution (smaller size reductions at smaller screen resolutions). * The Options menu can now be click-and-dragged from any empty spot, not just the title bar. ;League Client Update * We've improved the performance of the chat module in champ select, eliminating bugs that were causing lock-ups. * When using Low-Spec Mode, mastery pages should now work more smoothly in both champ select and the collection. * We rebuilt the ready-check process to improve stability and responsiveness. * Interactions with the champ select grid are now smoother—including hover, click, and open/close actions. * Clicking on the summoner name of "recently played with" players in the "Add Friend" interface will now take you to their profile. * You can now right-click friends in the conversation chat panel to invite them to your game, view their profile, or spectate their match. ;Magic Shields * Magic shields color slightly changed. ;Spell Shields * Fixed some interactions causing abilities to do weird things if cast at the same time a spell shield on the user was popped. Living Jungle ; * Indicator to show where champion will land made more fluid and color slightly changed. Monsters ; * Magic resistance reduced to from Champions ; * ** Passive effect "Blood Rush" renamed to "Hellbent". ** Blood Well bar is now light red if Aatrox is both Hellbent and can revive, dark red if he can't. ** After reviving Blood Well is now 100% full. * / ** After reviving will no longer reset. ; * ** Enemies affected by Charm during a dash are no longer still able to cast spells during the dash. ; * ** General *** Recall animation audio is no longer bullishly loud. ** *** No longer slides around during animation. ; * ** Slow no longer overrides her slow (giving movement speed back to affected enemies). ; * ** Bonus health per stack increased to from . ** Total stacks that can be gained from minions and non-epic monsters increased to 6 from 5. ; * ** *** VFX have been toned down to be less overwhelming. ** *** VFX have been updated to be more recognizable. ; * ** VFX no longer stutter when he turns. ; * ** Range increased to 575 from 525. * ** If the target dies before the channel completes, reduces its cooldown by its remaining duration. ; * ** Using it while is active no longer causes it to visually go on cooldown in Fiora's inventory (or to visually fizzle, then instantly reappear). ; * ** Fixed a bug where it wouldn't slow enemies properly when the shark erupted. ; - Rework * Full Relaunch * General ** Title changed to from . ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , , , and . ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 150 from 125. ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Base attack damage reduced to 59 from . ** Base armor increased to 27 from . ** Base health reduced to 550 from . ** Base mana increased to 400 from 369. ** Base health regeneration reduced to 8 from . ** Base mana regeneration increased to 7 from 6. ** Attack speed growth increased to from . ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ** Health growth increased to 100 from 85. ** Mana growth reduced to 40 from 47. ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth reduced to from . * - Passive ** Every 8 seconds, Galio's next basic attack periodically deals level)}} magic damage to his main target and all enemies around it. ** Colossal Smash's cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds every time Galio hits an enemy champion with a new ability. * - Q spell ** Galio fires two gusts of wind that arc to either side before converging to the target area, dealing magic damage to all enemies they pass through. ** Upon impacting with each other, the gusts form a tornado that for seconds, dealing % AP)}} magic damage every seconds to every enemy , capped at 50 per hit against monsters. ** ** seconds ** 825 * - W spell ** Galio gains a shield that absorbs up to % maximum health}} magic damage, refreshing after not taking damage for 12 seconds. ** Galio begins to charge over seconds, himself by 30%, reducing incoming damage by and increasing Shield of Durand's radius over the duration. ** Galio all nearby enemies for seconds, with the duration increasing based on how long Shield of Durand was charged, up to seconds, and refreshes its damage reduction for 2 seconds. ** Shield of Durand cannot be interrupted by crowd control. Shield of Durand's cooldown starts on cast. ** 50 ** seconds * - E spell ** Galio briefly dashes backwards before charging forward, stopping upon hitting terrain or an enemy champion, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and for seconds. ** 50 ** seconds * - R spell ** Galio designates the target allied champion's location at the time of cast as his landing spot, channeling for 1 seconds, and dashes to them, reducing the damage they take by until he lands. ** Upon impact, Galio deals magic damage to all enemies and for seconds, increased to seconds at the of the impact zone. ** 100 ** seconds ; * ** Stats *** Base health regeneration reduced to from . *** Health regeneration growth reduced to from 3. * ** Stats *** Base health regeneration increased to from . *** Health regeneration growth increased to from . * ** Mega Gnar can now queue another spell during Crunch's cast time. ; * ** Can no longer spam Harsh Lesson to ignore the cast time of . ; * General ** No longer gains vision of both wolf camps on Twisted Treeline when freeing one of them or the other. ; * ** No longer uses Classic Jhin's critical strike VFX. ; * ** Cooldown no longer resets when she casts if she died between casting Shadow of the Rose and casting . ; * General ** New voice over. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Cast range now adjusts based on Miss Fortune's attack range (ex. ). ** No longer briefly pauses after casting Double Up. * ** No longer briefly pauses after casting Make it Rain. ; * ** If a teammate becomes invisible or camouflaged while hidden from you by Paranoia, you now still properly gain vision of them if they enter your reduced vision radius before Paranoia ends. ; * ** If an ally dies while holding the Ball, it now drops in place rather than returning to Orianna. ; * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** After putting at least one point in Behind Enemy Lines, Quinn respawns as Valor after deaths for the rest of the game. ; * ** Colorblind readability improvements. ; * ** Cooldown reduction if hitting enemy champion increased to 4 seconds from (1 cooldown reduction)}}. ; * ** Fixed a bug causing it to fizzle on death. ; * ** Attack-moving during it no longer causes it to immediately release. ; * ** When the empowered basic attack crits, the basic attack portion of the damage is now properly modified, rather than the bonus damage. Items ; * Bleed effect now doesn't cancel . ; * Healing now properly interacts with . Masteries ; * Energized attacks heal changed to AD}} from life steal. * If the attack that procs Warlord's Bloodlust , the heal crits as well (further increased by crit damage modifiers, such as or runes). References pl:V7.6 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes